La Máscara
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Te miras en el espejo y ves en él, el reflejo de lo que te has convertido en estos años, a tu memoria, acuden los recuerdos de toda tu vida y los retazos de los únicos momentos felices que tuvistes. Pero, debes ser fuerte y tomar tu máscara y ponerla de nuevo, porque está por empezar un nuevo día. SNS/YAOI/LIME/ MENCION DEL SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...**

 **Este es un fic que nació del final forzado de Naruto. Esta narrado en segunda persona.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La Mascara**

 **CAPITULO 1: La Máscara que Oculta el Sol.**

Te miras en el espejo y detallas tu reflejo. El hombre que se muestra frente a tus orbes añiles no eres tú, el solo es un hombre desdichado, que carga a cuestas una vida de falsedad y fracasos, una vida vacía, irreal y cruda. Una vida que jamás quizo vivir.

Tu no eres ese, tu eres un hombre sonriente, un hombre que luchaba por alcanzar sus metas y convicciones, un hombre que peleó con quien fuese y jamás se dejó de nadie, un hombre que defendía a capa y espada lo que consideraba importante, que buscó la aceptación y la admiración del pueblo, pero especialmente de unos ojos negros.

A pesar de que lo intentes negar miles de veces, ese eres tú, el hombre que se refleja al espejo, el hombre ojeroso, paliducho e infeliz, el que, a pesar de ser considerado como un grandioso héroe, duerme en el sillón de su oficina, sin derecho a más, un hombre que duerme pocas horas y que permanece cautivo de miles de documentos, apilados en grandes columnas, que deben ser revisados, firmados y entregados. Un hombre que se ganó el desprecio de una familia que no deseo, pero que, a pesar de todo, quería, por ser sangre de su misma sangre. Un hombre que tuvo que sacrificar su felicidad y que se le impidió amar al amor de su vida por el egoísmo y las expectativas de la gente, y por el peso de una promesa, que jamás deseo hacer.

Mientras, en antaño, tenías muchos cuerpos femeninos a tu disposición, tu mente volaba lejos de todo aquello, y se enfocaba en un torso pálido, fornido, de pequeños pezones rosáceos, plano, fuerte, de cuadritos marcados, acompañado de una cintura ancha, tu mente volaba lejos, en el cuerpo de un atractivo varón, al que le regalaste varios suspiros, gemidos y noches en vela, cuando la locura juvenil se apoderó de tu cuerpo y, tu imaginación y tus recuerdos, eran lo único que tenias a tu alcance en ese momento.

En tu niñez y gran parte de tu adolescencia, y aún como adulto, tu único pensamiento, tu único amor y tu fuerza, reside de un varón, que tenía exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero, que aun así, te resultaba tentador y exitante.

Siempre fue tu sueño inalcanzable, siempre creiste que sería un sueño tenerlo, puesto que el se había ido y te dejo, abandonado, a tu suerte, que jamás regresaría. Por eso luchaste, pasate noches en vela, buscando poder, buscando fuerza, para ser digno de que el permaneciera a tu lado. Te enfrentaste a mucho, peleaste con toda tu fuerza, te enfrentaste a enemigos muy poderosos, e inclusive, participaste como pieza fundamental de una cruenta guerra. Cuando creiste, que a pesar de todo tu esfuerzo, el jamás estaría de regreso, te sorprendió, llegó a tu lado para hacerte compañía, para luchar codo a codo contigo, con los grandes y con tu padre, al que jamás tuviste oportunidad de conocer, para salvar el mundo.

Aquel gesto, hizo que en tu pecho resurigiera una pequeña llama de esperanza, un llama de esperanza que, te decía que aquella oportunidad era la retribución a tu esfuerzo y que, si la desperdiciabas, sería la última que tendrías.

En la batalla final, contra el, contra tu amor imposible, contra el dueño de tu corazón, en una batalla que definía si regresaba a tu lado, o se marchaba para siempre, lo diste todo, no luchaste con todo tu poder, porqué a pesar de que el era increíblemente fuerte, si lo dabas todo de ti, sería suficiente para acabar con la vida de la otra parte de tu corazón, y aquel no era tu objetivo.

Fue una batalla intensa, agotaste gran cantidad de tu chakra, hasta el punto de pelear a los puños, lo golpeaste y el te golpeó a ti, de tal manera, que ningún rincón de sus cuerpos quedó lleno de hematomas. Perdiste un brazo, al igual que él, pero, al final de todo, lograste llevarlo de regreso. Preferías que fuera así, preferías que fuera tu amigo, a que declarar tus sentimientos y perderlo para siempre.

Siempre creiste que desear su corazón y su cuerpo era un sueño inalcanzable, pero el té sorprendió y te demostró lo contrario. Era una fría noche, y tu cuerpo lastimado, estaba perdido en el más profundo y placentero de los sueños, soñabas con su cuerpo varonil y sus blancas manos, toqueteando te hasta el más íntimo de los lugares de tu cuerpo. Por fuera, tu cabello rubio y largo, estaba desparramado por toda la almohada, tu morena piel estaba adornada por góticas de sudor, y todo tu ser brillaba al ser iluminado por la clara luz de la luna, que iluminaba la habitación. Tal vez tu no lo veías, pero el otro ocupante de la habitación si, lo veía más que claro y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello.

No pudiendo reprimirse por más tiempo, se acercó a ti, despacito y sigiloso. Se sentó a la orilla de tu cama y con lentitud, beso tus labios, mientras con su única mano tanteaba desesperado tu cuerpo, su boca se separó de la tuya y te vio ahí, con tus cerulos luceros iluminados por la luna, con tu respiración agitada y tu cuerpo tentador, con sensualidad se acercó a oído y te susurro...

–lo siento– susurro, para después morder suevemente el lobulo de tu oído, y regresar a tu boca, y seguir explorando tu cuerpo.

Tu te apartaste y el se sorprendió y, a pesar de lo oscuro y retorcido que ha llegado a ser a lo largo de su vida, te miro como un cachorro herido, a la espera de un regaño de su amo. Con ese simple acto descubriste algo de él, que a pesar de su pasado, de la oscuridad que cobijo su alma por largos años, y de que era probable que no hubiera humanidad en su ser. De su intrincado y espinado corazón, el siempre te entrego a ti las rosas, aquellas que guardaba con celo y que a nadie le dio la oportunidad y de conocer.

–Si Sasuke, yo también lo siento, pero tú y yo siempre hemos sido diferentes, y yo lo siento diferente que tu– le susurraste con sensualidad y malicia, mientras lo mirabas con morbo y lujuria, y guiabas su única mano al interior de tu bata, exactamente a tu entrepierna, hiciste que su cálida mano te tocará en un lugar tan íntimo y, lo invitaste con tus lascivos gemidos y tus reacciones, a que jugara y se entretuviera dándole atención a aquella parte, tan necesitada de sus caricias.

Te miro con lujuria, con pasión, con amor y con un desbordante deseo, mientras te regalaba una sonrisa de lado, esas sonrisas de bastardo que tanto te ponían, y te empezó a toquetear como se le dio la gana. Por tu parte, tu le sonreiste con malicia y lujuria. Si alguien supiera de esto, se sorprendería, porque todos pensarían que eres un inepto, sin conocimientos acerca de la sexualidad y un pelele en las artes de seducción. Pero ese frío bastardo, al cual amabas con locura, sacaba todo de ti, te dejaba seco y sin que nada quedará oculto ante sus ojos, el sería el único ser viviente sobre esta tierra que podía jactarse de conocerte de pies a cabeza, porque sin importar el que, tu te entregarías a él sin reservas.

El toqueteo como quiso tu intimidad, marco con sus labios tu cuerpo como se le vino en gana, mientras tú le deleitabas con tus sonido y como podías, buscabas la forma de liberarte de toda prenda, para regalarle una completa y detallada visión de tu gloria desnuda, querías que el lo tuviera todo de ti.

Al verte libre de la estorbosa prenda y de las mantas que cubrían anteriormente su cuerpo, lo miraste, mientras tomabas uno de los extremos de tu ropa interior, el entendió el mensaje y entre los dos la quitaron, revelando, en la oscuridad de la noche, tu erecto miembro. El te sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ti, regalándote un húmedo y erotico beso, que desbordaba pasión, amor y lujuria a partes iguales.

Como pudieron, entre los dos, se despojaron de todas sus prendas, y se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, sus cuerpos se rozaban y se restregaban con necesidad y sed, como el de un hombre sediento en búsqueda de agua.

Después de un tiempo de juegos, Sasuke susurro un sutil...

–quien– con la duda en sus palabras.

–tomame, toma todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte, tomalo todo– le susurró entre jadeos, entregándose completamente a ese hombre, como lo hacía en todas sus fantasías.

Viste la duda en sus ojos, y le sonreiste para tranquilizarlo, querías que ese varón, el amor de tu vida, el hombre de tus sueños se apoderara de tu ser y te hiciera sentir realmente vivo, querías que tomará tu primera vez, el futuro estaba adelante, ya no existía un mañana, sólo el ahora, sólo el ese momento y sólo dos hombres amándose con pasión, iendo en contra de las reglas y entregándose su amor no declarado, porque no necesitaban de las corriente e insulsas palabras que los demás se dedicaban para demostrarse amor, ellos, con solo mirar a los ojos a su contrario, sabían exactamente lo que este necesitaba, deseaba o quería decir.

Sasuke llevo tres de sus dedos a tu boca y los humedeciste, mientras el te miraba con lujuria y con ansiedad, y te pedía con la mirada que lo tocarás.

Tu no te hiciste de rogar, y tocaste el cuerpo de tu amado tanto como te fue posible.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron húmedos, te preparó con la mayor de las calmas, mientras te mimaba y te exploraba con su boca, buscando calmarte y grabarse a fuego cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Cuando estuviste listo, llevaste tu única estremidad a tu entrada y retiraste la suya, como pudiste, lo atrajiste hacia tu cuerpo y te restregaste un poco con el, indicándole que era el momento e importandote muy poco su peso aplastando tu cuerpo. El entendió tu mensaje, y se incorporó un poco, para tener un poco de espacio y visibilidad para introducirte su hombría.

Tu, impaciente y acelerado, como siempre, tomaste con fuerza su hombría y la introduciste de golpe. El dolor fue severo, y el comprendiendo la severidad de tus acciones, te susurro una palabra bastante conocida para ti.

–Usuratonkashi– le susurró entre roncos jadeos y aquello, contrario a molestarte, te calento más.

Cuando te acostumbraste y tu cuerpo dejo de sentir dolor, para sentir placer, notaste como su pene llenaba de forma correcta y satisfactoria tu espacio, comprendiste el verdadero valor de tan significativo acto, y por primera vez en tu miserable vida te sentiste completo.

Le regalaste una sonrisa y lo incitaste a que se moviera. El así lo hizo, se movió de manera lenta al principio, a la espera de que te acostumbraras a su invasión, pero la necesidad de saciarse hizo Mella en su cuerpo, y respondiendo a lo que su cuerpo exigía, te embistió con violencia, te follo de tal manera, que descontroló todo tu cuerpo, sus gemidos te encantaban, y en conjunto con el olor a macho que desprendía, hacia volar tu libido por los cielos.

Te hizo suyo a su manera, lo hizo de tal forma que sentías que desfallecería de placer en cualquier momento y tu sabias muy bien el por qué de aquellas acciones, después de todo, a Sasuke Uchiha siempre le había gustado que sus cosas llevarán su nombre, y a partir de hoy, tu corazón y tu cuerpo se convertían en una de ellas, las más valiosas de todas.

El climax llegó y tu te sentiste en el séptimo cielo, tu cuerpo, tu cerebro y tu corazón jamas olvidarían esta maravillosa experiencia y tu culo la recordaría por varios días.

Cuando los dos se recuperaron del tremendo orgasmo, se acercó a tus labios y susurro las típicas palabras, por primera y única vez en su vida.

–te amo– te susurro, para después besarte. Un beso suave y empapado de este sentimiento, sin dejar ni un solo espacio para las dudas.

–y yo te amo a ti– le susurraste tratando de transmitirle este sentimiento.

Saliste de tus recuerdos y te miraste al espejo. En tu rostro, ahora había una sonrisa triste. Claro que recordabas ese día, ese día en el que, con solo diecisiete años, te entregaste completamente al amor de tu vida y el se entregó a ti en la camilla de un hospital, resguardados por el frío manto de la noche, sin los ojos de los curiosos y de los inoportunistas, sobre ustedes.

Tus noches de pasión, lujuria y amor con el hombre de tu vida, siguieron, fueron los días más felices de tu vida, y parecía que vivias en un sueño, pero, como en todos los sueños, siempre hay que despertar, y tu despertar, fue el más doloroso de toda tu vida.

Al salir del hospital, a él lo llevaron preso y a ti, te enclaustraon en una escuela. Los separaron de la forma más cruel, y a ti te impidieron par todos los medios verle. Te enteraste de cómo lo teniendo encarcelado y ardiste de furia, el no merecía ese trato, aquello te dolía y te lastimaba profundamente. Intentaste por todos los medios cambiar esa situación, pasabas tus días luchando por el y estudiando, y tus noches todas se las dedicabas a él, con la luna como testigo.

Todo tu esfuerzo se vio recompensado, y el salió libre al año de estar confinado en una celda. Tu felicidad no tuvo límites, agradecías a la vida por haberlo devuelto a tu lado. Pero tu eres un iluso y la vida siempre ha sido injusta contigo. Se iba, había tomado la decisión de recoger todo y largarse de nuevo, te había dejado, pero lo peor era que está vez era por cuenta propia y sin ningún tipo de restricción, así que si lo quisiera, el jamás podía regresar y tu no podrías hacer nada para cambiar su decisión.

Te dio una excusa ridícula, y tomó todo, absolutamente todo y emprendió su viaje. Tu lo esperaste más adelante y con tu mirada, transmitiéndole toda tu tristeza y pesar, le preguntaste con la mirada el porqué. El solo te miro fríamente, tomo sus cosas y se fue, pero, a pesar de lo gélido de su mirada, en ella, estaba implícita la promesa de volver.

Tu tomaste todos tu sentimientos, los atastes con cadenas y los encerraste en una caja, de donde nadie pudiera sacarlarlos.

Todo mundo, aprovechándose de tu debilidad y de tu buen corazón, al siempre querer complacer a los demás, pasando por encima de ti mismo, y de una vieja promesa, hecha en el lecho de muerte de una moribundo y silencioso héroe, que salvo tu vida y la de una de tus compañeras. Te insistieron y te presionaron psicológicamente, hasta el punto, de aceptar tener algo con aquella mujer. Tu no la quería de esa manera, tu no quería casarse con ella, pero fuiste presionado hasta el extremo de tener que cumplirlo, eso, exceptuando las amenazas que te habían hecho múltiples personas.

Un día antes de la boda, tu moreno, el amor de tu vida, regreso a la aldea, y sintió su amor defraudado, al enterarse de tu reciente compromiso con la Hyūga. Sin que nadie lo notase, salió nuevamente de la aldea.

Tu, al sentir su presencia, lloraste toda la noche, por el dolor de saber que habías perdido al amor de tu vida. Pero todo aquello era preferible a verlo muerto, no.

El día de tu boda llegó, y el no se hizo presente, sólo envío un mensaje, felicitándote por tu boda. Aquello te dolió en la profundidad de tu alma, herida y destrozada, como se encontraba en ese momento. Sólo esperabas que la noche llegará rápido, para, bajo la luz de la luna, buscar alivio para tu sangrante y doliente corazón.

La noche de bodas no la compartiste con tu esposa. Inventaste cualquier escusa, para poder huir a los brazos de tu, ahora, amante. Llegaste al lugar donde sabías que estaría, y con la cara empapada en lágrimas, como un animalito herido e indefenso, le pediste que te matará o que consiguiera a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a acabar con tu vida.

El té hizo entrar a aquella cueva, te juro que jamás te haría daño y te prometió que, si te hacía más feliz, jamas le entregaría su cuerpo a otra persona.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como en ninguna otra, y, tanto tu como el, perdieron la unica virginidad que les quedaba. Esa noche fue una de las mejores de su vida, y la mejor noche de bodas que se pudo haber imaginado. Lo más tortuoso para ti, fue, al día siguiente tener que cumplir con tus deberes maritales y tener intimidad con aquella chica, que ahora era tu esposa.

Sasuke cumplió con su palabra a cabalidad. Contrajo nupcias con Sakura, pero en ningún momento tuvo intimidad con ella. Simplemente donó su esperma y con ayuda de Orochimaru, Suigetsu y Karin, fecundaron uno de los óvulos de la mujer y así concebieron a Sarada.

Desde ahí, y después del nacimiento de su hija, abandono la aldea. A causa del dolor que le causaba ver a su ser amado con otra persona.

Y tú te quedaste, ahí, preso de tu destino, y a la espera de una oportunidad para verle de nuevo, y amarle como siempre lo has sabido hacer.

Allí, frente al espejo, una verdadera sonrisa surca tu cara, después de doce años lo volverás a ver.

Lavas tu cara y secandote con la toalla, miras tu cara nuevamente al espejo, debes eliminar todos los rastros que evidencien tu comportamiento anterior, tomar tu máscara y ponerla de nuevo, porque está apunto de comenzar un nuevo día, un día más, con la lejana y vaga ilusión de algún día poder alcanzar la felicidad y darle un verdadero sentido a tu vida.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Es un poco rara la forma de escritura, pero así es, en gran parte, es como veo la vida de Naruto. Lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic, fueron unas imágenes acerca de la boda de Naruto.

Espero les hay gustado.

Es posible que haga una continuación desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.

Nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...**

 **Aquí está la continuación de la historia, esta vez, desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.**

 ******SNS******

 **CAP** **ÍTULO** **2: La Máscara que oculta a la luna.**

Estas allí, parado en un bosque que está perdido en la nada, lejos de tu amor y de la tenue luz que te brinda tu sol cada vez que estás a su lado. Estas allí, pagando en carnes todos tus pecados y luchando codo a codo con la otra mitad de tu alma, para defender el ideal por el que siempre a luchado y que, en un pasado, con tus propias manos intentaste destruir.

Miras tu reflejo en la claridad del agua, de aquella laguna que tuviste la fortuna de encontrar, en la mitad de aquel inmenso bosque. Detallas en la figura que se proyecta en el agua, y una sonrisa sarcástica surca tu rostro, para evitar sucumbir ante el dolor que te produce ver en lo que te has convertido.

Recuerdas con dolor y amargura, que en la vida de tus parientes más cercanos siempre fuiste el segundo, puesto que tu familia tenía de quien sentirse orgulloso y a quien alabar. Los primeros años de tu niñez, se fueron en perseguir a una sombra, que se encontraba alta, muy alta, y completamente fuera de tu alcance. En ese momento, sentimientos negativos empezaron a colarse en tu pueril e inocente mentecita y, un sentimiento negro y pesado, empezó a gestarse, dirigido en contra de tu hermano. Tu corriste y corriste, esforzándote por ser el primero, en busca de la aprobación de un ser importante, de tu padre más concretamente, pero el siempre daba de lado tus esfuerzos y te hacía a un lado, dedicándole su atención y sus afectos a su primogénito, el que siempre estaba ocupado, el que nunca tenía tiempo de nada.

Tu te encerraste tanto en tu mundo, que ignoraste a aquella pequeña luz que siempre te considero el primero, para la que siempre fuiste alguien valioso e importante, y quien se aferraba a ti constantemente, para no caer y ser envuelta en la oscuridad de los sentimientos negativos.

Cuando creiste que tu vida no podía ser peor, y te preparaste para recibir la crueldad de lo que sería tu destino, la vida te demostró que podía ser aún peor, y de mano de tu propio hermano, ese a quien siempre admiraste y odiaste, fue puesto un fin a toda tu distinguida y reconocida familia, incluyendo a tus amados padres.

El Odio creció en ti, y justase por la memoria de tus padres y de tu clan, que encontrarás al maldito bastardo de tu hermano, y le harías pagar por todo el daño que te hizo, y por la firma tan vil en la que asesinó a toda tu familia.

Con ese latente deseo de venganza creciste y, el orgullo, la altanería y la chulería para ocultarte, los empleaste como un escudo y alejaste a todos aquellos que se querían acercar a ti, incluyendo a aquel pequeño sol, que se aferraba a ti y buscaba en ti un soporte, una ayuda, para salir de aquel mundo, aún más oscuro que el tuyo, y completamente miserable, en el que fue relegado a vivir.

Tu lo alejaste de ti, y para ofenderlo le llamaste perdedor en varias oportunidades, te gustaba meterte con el, humillarlo y hacerle morder el polvo, quizás para demostrar superioridad, o quizás, simplemente para compararte con el y demostrarte a ti mismo que tu no eras un perdedor, tal y como lo era el.

Un día reventaste tu maldita burbuja, y descubriste algo interesante. Ese chico, ese mismo que insistía en seguirte, en pelear contigo y demostrar que era mejor que tú, ese chico al que llamaste perdedor en varias ocasiones, estaba solo al igual que tu, pero su soledad era diferente a la tuya, porque ese chico estaba completamente solo en el mundo, ese chico, por razones ajenas a tu conocimiento, era odiado y repudiado por la aldea.

Te detuviste a analizar por un instante tu entorno, y la conclusión a la que llegaste, te propicio una bofetada en la cara. Entre ese chico y tu, el único perdedor eres tú, por que ese chico busco como salir adelante, día a día luchaba por ser aceptado y por ganarse el reconocimiento de la gente, mientras tú te aislabas y te interesabas más en el que diran, que en lo realmente importante.. Desde ese día, empezaste a admirarlo silenciosamente, a pesar de ser un completo imbecil y todo lo contrario a lo que estabas acostumbrado, y te ocultaste bajo una fachada de rechazo y de superioridad, pero, aunque no lo vieras de esa forma, el chico ya había logrado su objetivo, colarse en tu corazón e iluminarte con su cálida luz, atrapando tu alma e impidiéndote el escape.

Pero, el destino nunca a sido complaciente contigo, además, que siempre se ha encargado de unir lo que debe estar junto, y en la prueba de gennins, cuando se formaron los equipos, te tocó en el mismo equipo que el.

Con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco te fuiste enamorando de el, el era un ser admirable y formidable, más allá que lo de sus pintas de problemático pudiesen decir.

Pero, ese no era el único problema. Aquella parte egoísta tuya, aquella que tus padres crearon cuando eras un infante, creció y se apodero de tu corazón, convirtiéndolo en una masa podrida y llenándote de sentimientos negativos, y el detonante final, fue la aparición de tu hermano, intentando raptar a tu ser preciado. En ese momento, maldeciste tu falta de poder y tomaste la resolución de que lo obtendrías a toda costa, así tuvieras que salir a buscarlo fuera de la aldea.

Te vendite al mejor postor, a aquel hombre que lleno tu cabeza de cucarachas, implantando ideas erróneas y falsos conceptos acerca de la vida. Te marchaste sin mirar atrás, ignorando las voces que imploraron para que te quedarás, ignorando los sabios consejos de las personas, que en un tiempo, velaron y cuidaron de ti, pero, principalmente ignoraste a ese resplandeciente sol, a ese pequeño que peleo con uñas y dientes, sólo por intentar retenerte, por intentar tenerte a su lado.

La batalla fue salvaje, en tu estupido deseo de cobrar venganza, buscaste el poder de las peores maneras, obteniéndolo y forzándolo a él, no sólo a librar una furiosa batalla contigo, sino a luchar contra aquel maldito poder que fue sellado en su cuerpo y a luchar contra su propio cuerpo, para lograr retenerte, sin liberar en el proceso a su demoníaco prisionero.

Y lo lograste, lograste derrotarlo, lo dejaste allí, tirado en medio de la nada, herido y en un estado lamentable, a ciencia cierta, no sabías si estaba vivo o muerto, pero no solo lograste derrotarlo, también lograste partir tu corazón y en medio de la pelea, también partiste el suyo.

Te fuiste, quebraste el lazo que a punta de esfuerzo, tu rubio logro construir entre ustedes, romposte con ese vínculo que era el que, en gran parte, sostenía a tu rubio sol y lo dejaste en una cuerda floja, lo dejaste a la deriva, en un punto tan incierto, que no sabía para donde caminar.

Llegaste con la serpiente rastrera y por bocas ajenas, te enteraste de que tu rubio seguía vivo, que estaba bien y que te estaba buscando, aquello te fastidio, pues tú no querías que te buscará, quizás, porque interferiría en tus planes y te haría ceder de nuevo, o porque te habías convertido en alguien tan miserable y no querías que mirará en lo que te habías convertido.

Los años pasaron y lo viste de nuevo, pero eso fue tres años después, estaba tan cambiado y se había hecho más hermoso de lo que era, notaste, con diversión, que a pesar del tiempo, tu seguías siendo más alto. Una, casi olvidada, emoción creció en tu pecho y los recuerdos de cuando eran un equipo, volvieron a tu cabeza.

Pero el reencuentro no fue del todo dulce, porque, notaste con molestia, que el otro integrante del equipo, era alguien que podía pasar perfectamente por una réplica tuya, y para aumentar tu descontento, y molestia, notaste la forma tan particular en la que trataba a Naruto.

Los celos y la rabia se apoderaron de ti, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacías, te pusiste frente a él y lo rodeaste con uno de tus brazos, mientras que, con el otro, desenfundabas tu Katana. Estuviste a punto de atacarlo, de no ser por aquella maldita copia tuya, que detuvo tu ataque.

Se enzarzaron en una batalla, pero en medio de esta, no pudiste evitar notar un pequeño detalle en particular, tu sol no brillaba como en antaño, estaba débil, cansado, y al parecer le estaba costando su esfuerzo el poder pelear. Lo que tú no sabías, es de que el había tenido una fuerte pelea hace poco, con un sujeto que amenazó con apartarte de su lado, de desaparecerte, de usarte a su antojo.

Después de aquella pelea y en la soledad de tus noches, tus fantasías pasaron de tener el cuerpo de un niño, a tener el cuerpo de un hermoso y rubio adolescente, el cual, te miraba con amor y sólo gemía tu nombre.

Después de eso, se dio origen a un interminable juego del gato y el ratón, cada uno actuaba siguiendo sus intereses, y tu tuviste la oportunidad de encontrártelo varias veces, pero no desistias de tu postura, tu seguías arraigado en seguir el sendero oscuro de la venganza.

Y seguiste así, mataste a tu maestro, huiste con tu equipo y seguisté como un desertor, hasta que por fin llegó tu ansiado día, lograste asesinar a tu hermano, pero aquello, en vez de traerte descanso, te trajo desociego, confusión y dolor.

Los que estaban a tu alrededor, se confabularon entre sí, y, aprovechándose de tu confusión y tu dolor, te manipularon como un títere, tomandote como instrumento de guerra y desenfocando tus ideas, hasta el punto, en el que maldeciste a tu aldea y juraste destruirla.

Hacías todo lo que te pedían, pero la parte que todavía seguía perteneciendote, el Sasuke verdadero, te gritaba que estabas actuando mal, que lo estabas haciendo mal, pero, tu preferiste ignorarlo y seguir como estabas.

La cuarta gran guerra ninja, llegó y tu en busca de respuestas, peleaste al lado de tu hermano y tuviste la oportunidad de cerrar parte de ese ciclo, que dejaste inconcluso. Confundido, te reuniste con tu viejo maestro, que liberando a los hokages de su perpetuo castigo, te proporcionó respuestas y decidiste que lucharías con ellos, por ahora.

La batalla ya estaba en su auge, cuando ustedes llegaron, notaste con sorpresa que uno de tus ex compañeros había muerto, pero de lo que no te enteraste, fue de una promesa, una promesa que influiría drásticamente en tu futuro.

Te reuniste con tu antiguo equipo y peleaste codo a codo con tu rubio. Notaste con sorpresa, que el cuarto hokage era el padre de tu adoración rubia y aquello te lleno de furia, porque fue el quien lo condenó a la desdichada vida que tuvo, hasta que conociste los motivos de su decisión y supiste que no pudo haber tomado una mejor.

Después de una interminable lucha, donde lograron acabar con aquella payasada, todos fueron liberados y al parecer todo estaba acabado, pero tú seguías perdido, en destruir el mundo y según tu criterio, construir uno mejor.

Y peleaste contra el, entre poderosas técnicas y habilidosos ataques, se enzarzaron en una cruenta batalla, en el lugar que empezó todo y al finalizar esta, tu parte racional decidió volver y con dolor te diste cuenta de todo el daño que hiciste, porque tuviste la oportunidad, de primera mano, de escarbar entre sus recuerdos.

Viste lo que había en su corazón, y te diste cuenta de todas las hazañas que había hecho, el día de su reencuentro, venía de pelear con tu maestro, se enfrentó a batallas imposibles de ganar con seres bastante poderosos, se humilló ante el Raikage, que daba lo que fuera solo por tener tu cabeza, el defendió su casi inexistente vínculo, hasta el punto en el que casi pierde su vida, el jamás dejo de creer en ti y tenía la fe, de que podrían estar juntos, uno al lado del otro en un futuro y velando por construir un mejor mañana.

Ahora que contemplabas el panorama, te diste cuenta de un pequeño e importante detalle; ambos perdieron un brazo, pero tú rubio lo había hecho, justamente en el día de su cumpleaños.

Decidiste quedarte a su lado y ambos fueron internados en el hospital de Konoha. En una noche de luna, el deseo que llevabas reprimiendo desde hace tanto, se hizo presente y dejándote llavar, caminaste hasta su cama e hiciste lo primero que te vino a la mente; lo besaste y esperabas una negativa, pero el fue bastante cooperativo y entre los dos, compartieron su primera vez.

Aquello fue maravilloso, pudiste disfrutar de su cuerpo, pudiste amarlo como tanto deseabas hacerlo, pudiste sentirlo, pudiste sentirte amado, especial, e importante en su mundo. Esos días, fueron los mejores de tu vida, pero, infortunadamente, te separarón de el y te metieron preso. Al parecer, el maldito consejo de mierda ese, no quería que ambos fueran felices. Te enteraste por boca de tu sensei, que Naruto había hecho hasta lo imposible por verte, pero que el consejo se lo había impedido y que lo habían puesto a estudiar arduamente.

Tras un año de eso, el consejo se reunió contigo y te propuso un trato, te ibas en la aldea y no les complicabas más la situación, o te enviaban derechito a la prisión de sangre y ordenaban ejecutarte.

Te tocó escojer la primera, por que en ella, por lo menos te daban la posibilidad de continuar con vida. Te marchaste y en tu mente, se grabó a fuego la expresión que se adueño del rostro de tu rubio al conocer tu decisión, te sentiste como una basura, le fallaste de nuevo, y esta vez, no había sido tu culpa, pero eso era algo que no estaba permitido revelarle.

Para cuando regresaste, tuviste que enterarte, con gran dolor de la verdad, esos malditos lo habían logrado, habían logrado quitartelo, las palabras de esos malditos resonaron en tu cabeza _"No queremos que interfieras, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga deben casarse, es por el futuro de la aldea"_

De nuevo lo habían logrado, de nuevo te habían quitado algo valioso e importante. Con el dolor, calando tu alma, te fuiste, te escondite en una cueva cercana y trataste de resentir menos, la inmensa soledad en la que habías caido.

Con lo poco de alma que te queda, escribes una insulsa nota de felicitación y la envías con uno de tus alcones, eres tan cobarde que ni cara tienes de ir y hacerle frente, a lo que el destino trazó para ustedes.

En la noche, te disponías a empacar tus cosas para marchar, cuando te sorprendiste al verlo llegar, la imagen que te devolvió, no fue, por demás agradable, estaba completamente apagado, roto, vacío, desecho y te pedía con desesperación que lo matarás, que acabarás con su vida, por que no quería seguir viviendo en esta pesadilla.

Tu simplemente lo arrullaste y lo consolaste, tan concentrado y sumido estabas en tu dolor, que por un segundo olvidaste el que el estaba sintiendo, te sentiste culpable, porque el no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en cambio tu, ya conocías de primera mano, los pormenores que involucraban aquella situación.

Para aliviar su corazón, le entregaste tu cuerpo y le prometiste que el sería el único que lo tendría.

Esa noche fue mágica, se entregó a ti con tanto amor, beso absolutamente todas las partes de tu cuerpo, exploró con sus manos todo tu ser a su antojo y, entre besos y toqueteos, susurraba tu nombre, intentando escapar de la cruda realidad.

Después de aquella inolvidable noche, el tuvo que cumplir con sus deberes como esposo y tu te casaste con Sakura, con ayuda de Orochimaru, concebiste a tu primer y quizás, único descendiente. En ese tiempo, aprovechabas cualquier oportunidad para estar con tu rubio y amarlo, porque ese era un derecho que ni la vida, ni la aldea te podían quitar.

Después de que naciera tu hija, te fuiste, decidiste escapar de todo y te marchaste, no querías ser testigo de cómo se escapaba tu vida, la mítad de tu ser y tu felicidad.

Miras tu reflejo en el agua y, una sonrisa pura y verdadera se dibuja en tu rostro, hoy, después de doce años de ausencia, por fin regresabas a tu aldea, hoy, después de tanto tiempo, verías a tu rubio, lo verías convertido en un gran señor, en el dirigente de la aldea más poderosa y está vez, tu estarías a su lado, para ser su apoyo, para ser su mano derecha, para ayudarle en lo que fuese necesario y, para entregarle tu amor y todo lo que tenías guardado, y ni la perra de Hyūga, ni la estúpida de tu mujer, podían negarte ese privilegio.

Colocas tu máscara, esa máscara de frialdad que siempre usas, para proteger y resguardar todo lo que le pertenece única y exclusivamente a tu rubio, por que nadie más tiene ese derecho, y parte de regreso a la aldea.

Cada vez que te acercas a ella, sientes como tú corazón se acelera, vas feliz, porque sabes que lo verás de nuevo... Aunque nadie te dice, que lo que encontrarás allí, después de tu larga ausencia, vaya a ser de tu agrado.

****SNS****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que, de una u otra forma, han dejado su aporte.

Espero y nos veamos en una próxima historia...

Chau!


End file.
